


reddie smuts

by slutbaby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Degradation, Dom/sub, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn What Plot, Porn With Plot, Punishments, Reddie, Reddie one shots, Smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Vibrators, fetishes, i’ll add more to this later, one shots, reddie smut, soft, sometimes, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutbaby/pseuds/slutbaby
Summary: a bunch of reddie smuts!
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

hello! a little introduction to this—it’s just a bunch of shameless reddie smuts, as you’ve probably noticed clicking this. this chapter is for requests, before you to leave comments of what oneshots you’d like to see! you can leave plots, specific challenge words, challenge quotes, etc! just please try and make as understandable as possible :). i’ll be trying to update regularly <3


	2. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt requested: Eddie handcuffed to the bed and Richie operating a remote vibrator, edging and begging. Eddie is naked while Richie is fully clothed.

eddie was being a bitch. all day, he went from attitudes, to talking back, to name calling. richie had a high tolerance for annoyance, but eddie was really pushing it. at some point, richies small ‘be quiet’s and ‘quit, baby’s under his breath had stopped. the rest of their night out with the fellow losers was spent with richie just straight ignoring eddie, and everything he did. 

even the car ride home was silent, richie staring straight ahead at the road, not once turning to look at eddie. this, along with his death grip on the steering wheel, had caused eddie to grow nervous. he knew he annoyed richie, that was the whole point. but now richie seemed pissed. 

they walked in the door, and eddie was opening his mouth to apologize for his actions when he was backed up against the door, richies body now flush in between his legs. richies hand held onto his jaw tightly, just the way eddie liked it. paired with richie shadowing over him, there was a dark, angry look in his eyes as he stared down at eddie, that had him weak at the knees. he might’ve fallen if not for richies hand supporting his weight. richie took his own lip between his teeth, staring down at eddies already desperate expression. “upstairs. naked. in five minutes. not a second late.” his voice was firm, and low. eddie nodded quickly, scurrying away once richie let him go. 

in the five minutes, eddie had did as he was told, sat on the center end of the bed, waiting for richies entrance. he’d come in with something behind his back, but eddie never got the opportunity to see what it was. he decided it would be best not to ask. richie came over and kissed him, running his hands along eddies bare skin. the shorter male went to tug at the others shirt, before getting his hand swatted away. 

richie lead him up to the headboard, now revealing the items he’d been carrying. “richie—“ eddies voice came out as a whine. “richie, c’mon!” richie, on the other hand, didn’t give a reaction. he instead continued to hand cuff his boy to their bed frame. he knew if eddie was truly uncomfortable, he’d use a safe word. once eddie felt a dip in the bed, and richie started to climb over him, he knew he was done for. 

his cock twitched at the sound of the vibrator being turned on, now watching richie push his thighs open. “so hard for me already, baby.” he said softly, staring in between eddies legs as if he were some sort of artwork hung in a museum. eddies skin flushed red under his eyes. “but you’ve been so bad. you know that, though, don’t you eds?” a nod followed the question. “hmm, told you to stop. should’ve listened.” richie grinned down at him while eddie whined. 

suddenly the vibrator was pressed up against eddies member, his hips rutting against it instinctively. “please,” eddie whimpered, in between his soft moans, “wanna see you.” richie shook his head in response, only turning the vibrator up a level. 

the stronger movements caused eddies moans to grow louder, his wrists tugging at his restraints. there was something about being the only one naked that made him feel so bare and embarrassed, but in such a good way. being so exposed to richie got him so hot, left him feeling so good. richie watched him, entertainment filling his eyes, like eddie was a small, beautiful game, and fuck was he winning. watching eddie squirm, whining his name and bucking his hips against the toy. that’s when he seen eddies eyes screw shut, his hips rutting up faster.

“ohh, richie!” he gasped. eddies fingers dig into his palms, tugging at the cuffs once more. “close—close! please don’t stop!” 

when eddies head tipped back, preparing for that wave of pleasure, richie took the toy off. eddie mewled as the build up simmered out, his legs kicking. a slap against his thigh interrupted him, richie forcing his eyes up to him. “quit that shit, baby. that’s exactly how you got yourself here.” so eddie nodded and settled back down. this punishment was already bad enough, he didn’t need it dragged out anymore. 

richie went up to the third of five levels on the toy, pressing it against eddie once more. there was already a small pain from being denied his first orgasm, but it wasn’t overwhelming. “you’re so desperate. grinding up against it like that. god, you’re so filthy.” richie spoke lowly, watching down at the younger. eddie twitched, his hips suddenly humping against the device faster. “you love it when i talk to you like that too. when i treat you like a dirty whore. it’s pathetic.” richie shook his head disapprovingly, getting eddie going. 

it wasn’t long before he grew close again, heat pooling into his stomach as richie watched down at him, his hand palming at his own crotch. eddie wanted nothing more than to see richie naked, have his cock in his hand, or in his mouth. make him feel good, make him cum. “sir, i’m gonna—“ eddie started before once again losing contact with the vibrations. 

“you’re gonna fucking beg. you got it? you’re gonna show me you fucking want it, prove to me how much you need to cum. show me what a dirty fucking slut you are.” richie then roughly shoved the vibrator against eddie, the highest setting now buzzing in between eddies legs. 

his eyes rolled back, hips in the air trying to press against it harder. not to mention, eddie was barely given enough time to actually recover from his previous denial. “what’s wrong baby? you don’t want it? you’re not gonna beg?” richie asked, forcing it against eddie harder. 

“please!” eddie cried, tipping his head back. “please! please, sir! want it so bad, wanna cum so bad!” his toes curled, rolling his body up against the toy faster. “please let me cum, i’ll be so good for you sir! please, please, please!” eddie had started sobbing out of desperation, tears streaming down his face. 

“yeah baby, let it all out. let it all out for me. like the dumb little bunny you are.” richies words, and the final approval to let go, had eddie releasing in seconds, with a shout of richies name. richie helped him ride out the orgasm, before turning the vibe off and removing the cup from eddies wrists. he grabbed a rag, cleaning eddies cum off of him. 

“are you okay, baby?” he asked, his tone now gentle, and quiet. eddie nodded, tipping his head up and puckering his lips out. richie smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss onto eddies lips. “i love you.” richie whispered. “i love you.” eddie whispered back, wrapping his arms around richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave more requests and comments! most kinks and prompts are welcome, this includes gb reddie! also i’m on the newer side to publishing smut, i’m sorry this is bad, and also on the shorter side, but i did try <3 i promise my works will get better as i go on


	3. (not an update)

hello everyone! i’m still going to continue to update this book and attempt to make others for other ships, i’ve just been a little overwhelmed with personal life lately! i will be getting to requests as well as plots i come up with myself very shortly, thank you! make sure to keep requesting and maybe comment other ships i should make one shot books for!


End file.
